


Color Change

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [27]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Emotions, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse can’t control how often his hair color changes.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Color Change

The cold snow was falling heavily from the sky, covering the ground below in large White, wet blankets. With Christmas fast approaching, the residents of the town of Winter River had already decked their houses out in Christmas decorations as they prepared for the upcoming holiday.

Betelgeuse looked sadly out of the window of the Maitland-Deetz house, waiting for Lydia to come home from her day at Winter River High School - the same High School Adam and Barbara had attended. The same High School where the Maitlands had met for the first time. Where they accidentally let each other know that they had a crush on one another. That must have been embarrassing, having everyone in the class - teacher included - stare at you.

His hair was an unnatural shade of Blue, something he’d tried to never show to the rest of the Maitland-Deetz family. He’d tried to hide every time his hair turned a color over than Green and, unfortunately, the rest of the family noticed him every time his hair changed its color. 

This one time, his hair had turned Red when he was angered and it had changed to Pink when he noticed Lydia looking at him and writing something down. This only served to make him angry all over again and he chased her all over the house. Lydia was trying her best not to laugh as she ran up to her bedroom and locked the door so he couldn’t get in. He still phased through the door and pinned her to the floor, starting a tickle fight.

”Betelgeuse?”

Uh oh.

Betelgeuse turned his head, trying to make his hair go Green again. Barbara phased through a wall behind him and came to a stop. Floating a few feet in the air above him, Barbara glanced down at his hair - his still Blue hair.

“You do realize that your hair is Blue right?” Barbara commented with a head tilt.

Blush appeared on Betelgeuse’s cheeks and he looked away from her in embarrassment, traces of Pink swirling through his still Blue hair. “No,” he lied. “It’s still Green.”

”Betelgeuse, it’s Blue and Pink,” Barbara tried to point out but Betelgeuse cut her off, disappearing in a flash of light.

Barbara was left standing there, a look of concern appearing on her face. 

“Okay...” was all she could say. And with that, Barbara phased through another wall and entered the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
Betelgeuse reappeared on the roof of the house, the Blue and Pink fading from his hair and getting replaced by a even brighter shade of Blue. It bordered on Green. He’d wanted to spend some alone time on the roof but the slightest hint of a noise distracted him.

  
  
He turned his head, quickly spotting Lydia, and the slightest hint of Yellow quickly replaced the Blue/Green of his hair. He looked away, the Yellow becoming replaced with Pink - again.

But Lydia wasn’t going to ignore him. With no second thought, she made her way over towards him and sat herself down right next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tried to get her to let go of him but Lydia kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

”Beej?” she’d asked. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t want to answer, instead turning away from her. 

She let go and rested a hand underneath her best demon friend’s chin. He looked in her dark Brown eyes and she smiled at him.

”Are you okay?” she repeated.

Betelgeuse bit his lip, still unable to answer. The Pink in his hair remained but Lydia could see traces of Green start to show through. She removed her hand from under Betelgeuse’s chin and pulled him into a hug.

At first, Betelgeuse did not know what to think. Happiness? Stay embarrassed? It didn’t take him long to accept the hug Lydia was giving him. He wrapped his arms around her.

”T-thanks,” he managed to say.

Lydia pulled away from him and smiled up at him again. 

“Now come on!” she said, standing up and helping him up as well. “It’s nearly dinner time and I’d like you to come join us.”

Betelgeuse just nodded, following Lydia back inside the house.


End file.
